


Erwin Smith *Young*

by LittleZion



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boy Scouts, Cute, Erwin - Freeform, Fan Art, Fan Comics, Manga & Anime, Other, attackontitan, boy - Freeform, digital, erudite, erwinsmith, futurecommander, shingekinokyojin, snk, student, surveycorps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4551840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young and erudite Erwin Smith at school :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erwin Smith *Young*




End file.
